Spinning Around
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: Yugi failed to defeat Yami in the ceremonial battle, and now Yami is forced to stay in the present, having regained his own body and, just like his friends, to live a simple life, but Yugi feels guilty about this. A oneshot that follows the development of their relationship after these events.


Title: Spinning around

Pairing: Yami x Yugi

Summary: Yugi failed to defeat Yami in the ceremonial battle, and now Yami is forced to stay in the present, having regained his own body and, just like his friends, to live a simple life, but Yugi feels guilty about this. A oneshot that follows the development of their relationship after these events.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is a long oneshot I randomly came up with that I wanted to write down. Enjoy and review if you like it!

* * *

Yugi layed back lazily in the couch above the Kame Game shop. His face was resting sideways on a pillow, staring towards the television, while his legs were nonchalantly draping the rest of the furniture, one easily stretched to the other end of it, the other leaning upwards in a triangle. His right hand reassured his heaving chest while the other touched the floor, steadily holding the remote controller. He switched back from one channel to the next, skimming through another boring evening of uninteresting tv shows.

"Yo," Yami spoke and entered the living room. A small towel covered his still damp shoulders after taking a shower while his hair was flatter than usual due to the weight of the water absorbed by it. He rushed through the room to get himself a soda in the kitchen, grabbing a random can from the fridge and then returning. He felt Yugi's eyes hovering over his every movement, but paid it no mind, engaged with packing his schoolbag for tomorrow morning. His tanned hands skimmed through the books still inside, picking out some of them and replacing it with others, all while he still felt those violet eyes watching him. When he got up, he noticed how Yugi quickly returned his gaze to the tv screen as if nothing happened. The eldest picked up the can of soda he had placed on the kitchen table to move over to the sofa.

He plunged down on the opposite side of the furniture, almost crushing his other half's foot in the process. The aluminum of the can made a clinking sound when it was placed on the glass top of the coffee table, making Yugi look up from the television. He stared intensely at the taller one whom made himself comfortable in the couch as well, soon after Yugi rolling his eyes thinking he might've as well occupied the _empty_ armchair. He sighed somewhat annoyed, returning his gaze to the shiny box, watching as an old man was sitting next to an owl while explaining about the natural habitat.

"Isn't there something more interesting to watch?" Yami asked while looking at Yugi whom made no attempt to return the action.

"That depends if you consider teleshopping and the twentieth retransition of Friends interesting." The boy continued again pressing the button for the next channel numbly.

"Hmm." Yami looked away, slightly affected by the withdrawn behaviour Yugi was showing. As of lately, things hadn't really gone 'well' in the Motou household. No actually, that was putting it nice, it was rather suffocating, and yet, he highly doubted Yugi had a clue about what was going on between them just as Yami did. It had all happened after the Ceremonial Duel. Yugi was supposed to duel him in order to return his soul to his own time lapse, but had failed to defeat the King of Games. It had bothered him all the way from Egypt back to Japan. At first, Yami had thought Yugi would just need some time to overcome his defeat, having been so resolute about the fact that he would help his other half return to his own world, but after a few days he realized something else was bothering him. He hardly tried his best to acknowledge Yami anymore, Yugi tended to avert his eyes when he searched for eye-contact, diminished their conversations to a bare minimum and when they did so it was without much amusement. It has been over four months now since the Ceremonial Duel, and nothing had changed.

"Can you move over a bit?" Yami asked haphazardly, sitting rather uncomfortable in the corner where he was forced to sit, due to Yugi's inconvenient seizing of the entire couch. The oldest one shifted in his spot, trying to make himself more comfortable, sacking away in his seat, but failed when Yugi didn't pay much attention and kept his spot.

"Just, nevermind." Yami eventually ended up also tugging his feet in the sofa, one next to Yugi's, stretched leg, the other between Yugi's legs, making Yami's foot ending up resting on Yugi's stomach. He felt a slight flinch by his foot touching his other half, gaping at him when he noticed his milky cheeks turned crimson. Yami raised a brow in confusion, unbeknownst to what his actions were causing, but after holding his breath Yugi made no move to push the leg away. Although Yami did feel his muscles tensing.

With their legs tangled around each other, the boys were lying in the sofa, dying away in the piece of furniture while half-unwittingly falling asleep when their grandpa entered, placing some random bags on the table when looking over at the two teens slumbering away.

"Yugi, Yami," his rough voice spoke, waking both of the up, "shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's almost midnight and you have to go to school tomorrow."

Drearily, Yami latched his feet back to the ground and rubbed his eyes while the other one remained untouched, yawning. The eldest one left first, after helping himself to a bottle of water, getting up the stairs to reach Yugi's bedroom on the top floor. Soon after, Yugi followed, doing the exact same thing in the exact same sluggish way, dragging his feet up the stairs to reach the ceiling. When he opened the door to his bedroom, Yami was already lying in his bed on the opposite side of the room, hugging his pillow with his face down on it. Yugi kicked of his slippers and dropped himself on his bed, not even taking the effort of covering himself with his blanket. With his legs still out of the bed, the boy silently fell asleep until he heard a deep voice breaking the silence of the room.

"Goodnight", his other half whispered softly. There was no response.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, there's absolutely no way that guy could beat me in a duel!" Jounouchi made very broad hand gestures to emphasise his statement while talking to the gang. They were sitting on the roof, enjoying their bentos while having a talk before classes continued. Yami listened somewhat deafly to the statement, though his eyes quickly wandered to his other half, sitting next to Ryou with a face that made it obvious he wasn't paying attention at all. He looked away, unaware of Yami's gaze, thinking about something that Yami did not know of. Suddenly, a thought crossed Yami's mind, but he was afraid to do it. He had promised Yugi to never use that again only on mere emergencies, and this was definitely no emergency. But the idea lingered however, teasing Yami's subconscience. He wanted so badly to understand what was going on inside Yugi's mind, to understand how he was feeling. Maybe, if he did it very carefully, Yugi wouldn't even notice.

Yami closed his eyes, his mind probing inside his other half, to have a look around in his thoughts. He tried hard to concentrate so that his Hikari wouldn't notice, sucking away at his inner strength. However, when Yugi felt the subtle teasing in his mind, like Yami was knocking on his door and waiting for him to open so he could run inside, the boy snapped a vicious glare at his other half. Yami flinched open his eyes, seeing blood boiling in his other half's. He dropped his gaze, ashamed of his actions. Everyone stared at the two of them sharing unreadable faces, feeling the tension building up. As the entire gang fell silent, Yugi got up and walked away, followed after by Anzu who asked what was wrong. Everyone stared at Yami.

"Still no improvement?" Ryou asked him while taking another bite from his rice ball. The pharaoh shook his head in approval.

"I wonder what has gotten into Yugi. You think he'd be over the entire loss by now," Jou said.

"Maybe he just feels really bad for having let down Yami?" Honda asked.

"He didn't let me down." Yami shoved aside the remain of his bento box for his two hungry friends to devour it. "I know he tried his best, that's all that matters."

There was something that the rest of the gang didn't know, not even Yugi. Only Yami knew of this, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone about it soon. When Yugi had to duel him, for obvious reasons, Yami wasn't planning on losing for his honour, and Yami had fully intended on not holding back for Yugi's honour. But there was a missing puzzle that linked it all together. Although having to defeat Yugi had been tough, Yami couldn't afford losing. He felt that, if he would battle Yugi, Yami's subconscience would push aside the guilt of not wanting to go back to ancient Egypt. However, his intention had never been to leave. In some sort of way, he had used Yugi to ease his mind of his own guilt, while never having planned losing in the first place. For Yami to win, that had been his predicament all along. If he had known Yugi would've been so crushed by it, he wouldn't have done it however. After all, he had longed to stay in the present time for Yugi's sake...

The four boy's eyes shut up when they heard the school bell ringing. Luckily, it was just two more periods.

* * *

" _Just my kind of luck,"_ Yugi thought as he idly stood by watching how his other half was failing miserably while mixing the two liquids together. By the look on his face, the pharaoh had absolutely no idea what he was doing. _"From all the lab partners, he had to pick me."_

Yugi remembered when the teacher announced to have another experiment in chemistry class, asking each individual to pick a partner. When he had reached Yami, the boy had answered 'Yugi'. The said boy nearly slapped his hand in his own face when he heard his other half pronounce his name. It wasn't really that surprising either. Yugi and Yami often worked together for projects, since it wasn't really easy to keep covering up Yami's identity. Although he was a year older, Yami had joined Yugi and his friends in class so that he could keep up and ask Yugi for explanation. Some courses weren't a problem, like history or English. What he failed hard was everything that had to do with science, and it just happened to be that Yugi took plenty of science classes, thus making him tutor Yami even longer.

He lowered his gaze to the cotton bud that Yami had dropped on the ground, watching in agony as he reached out for it while the liquid poured of the tube on the ground. He saw his other half flinch when he realized the mess he was making.

"Give me that!" Yugi snatched the tube out of Yami's hand and told him to clean up the floor. He grabbed a nearby bottle and filled up the tube again with the same liquid as before. After that, Yami emerged from behind the table and looked glassy at his light who continued the experiment in silence in his usual focused manner. "You take notes, I'll do it."

Yami sighed and sat back on his chair, rolling his eyes while reaching for the pencil and notepad that was still on Yugi's side of the desk. He annoyingly began ticking the end of the pencil on the notepad, watching sheepishly as Yugi added a drop of a different liquid that he had never heard of. The mix in the tube made a strange, almost fighting reaction by adding that drop which intrigued Yami. He stared intently at the many different steps his partner was taking to finish the project in time, like he was executing a recipe for the finest wine. With a glass rod, he stirred, making the liquid foam somewhat. "Did you write that down?"

Yami looked up from daydreaming, staring back at his other half's eyes in confusion. "What?"

"All of these stupid steps I'm taking you idiot!" Yugi raised his hands in the air in frustration, groaning angrily. After a while, he talked to himself to calm down, looking at the time when he saw they only had five minutes left. "Great, now we'll flunk. Thanks a lot."

The last three minutes, the teacher started collecting the different papers written by all his pupils, except for one missing. He looked over at his number one student, Yugi, whom was bitterly resting his head on his hand while mumbling all kinds of curse words under his breath. Beside him, his 'nephew' as most teachers believed him to be, sat with a defeated look on his face.

"No report?" the professor asked while the rest of the class ran outside to enjoy the rest of their evening. Some walked by and wished their professor a great weekend.

"Guess not," Yugi responded while glaring over at his other half whom was staring blankly in front of him, somewhat ashamed of his lack of presence. The professor handed back the empty sheets to his students. "Well then, finish it now. You'll get half an hour. I'll be in the teacher's room, come and get me once you're finished so I can close the door."

With that said, Yami and Yugi were now completely alone in what now seemed to be an enormously large classroom. The youngest glared over and huffed, grabbing the papers and pushing them in Yami's hands. "Write everything down this time."

For another 25 minutes, the two boys continued executing their test, Yami taking steady notes as the other profoundly added one liquid after the other. They finished the report after discussing about their conclusion and handed it over to their teacher, soon after walking out of the school building. Yugi was about to go left when Yami's gazing eyes lurked over him in confusion.

"I need to do some stuff," he spoke and walked a few steps, as if to imply he needed to leave urgently. Yami shrugged and walked away, tugging his hands in his pockets. He always said that after school. He couldn't remember when they had walked home together last time. At the beginning he made up excuses like, I need to go to the library, or I need to work on a project with someone. As of late, all he said was 'I have something to do' or 'I need to grab some stuff'. His crimson eyes lowered to the sidewalk, after that he looked back to see that Yugi had already left.

At home, Yugi had called grandpa to tell him he wouldn't make it for dinner due to 'unforeseen circumstances'. Seeing as this was the biggest bullshit in the world, Yami rolled his eyes while grandpa was on the phone and slothed back in the couch. It was only about eight hours later, at 00:30, while Yami was trying to fall asleep in his bed that he finally heard the door of the Kame Game Shop open and close downstairs, the usual little bell ringing. After a few minutes of stumbling and trying to get off his shoes, Yugi got upstairs and opened his bedroom door. He noticed Yami crawled up in his bed, hugging his own pillow like he had done yesterday. The light entered the room and kicked off his clothes, deciding to go to sleep in just his boxers tonight. He shifted a few more turns when he finally laid comfortable, another wave of lingering silence filling the bedroom. He closed his violet eyes, trying to get his mind at ease.

"Yugi."

His eyes snapped back open when he heard his name being pronounced. While looking at the other side of the bedroom, Yami was still lying crawled up in his bed with his pillow between his arms, facing away from his other half. He stared dreadfully at the tanned figure, as if he was afraid of something, before looking away again.

"I'm happy to be here."

This time, without looking over, Yugi just opened his eyes to let the words of his other half sink in. He grabbed the covers around him harder as he repeated those words over and over in his head, and without realizing a few silent tears rolled sideways down his cheeks.

* * *

"Yugi! Yami! I'm so happy to see you guys!" The white-haired boy launched his arms over his friends' neck, both boys nearly chocking in Ryou's embrace. They smiled however, when the boy let go of them again and signed them to enter his house. They followed the fellow light down to the basement, where their other friends were sitting, drinking and eating snacks. Jounouchi shot up from his seat to wave at his friends, soon after followed by the rest of them. Between Jonouchi and Anzu, two seats were saved for them, so they both sat down.

"Care for a drink?" Their host asked, "I've got gin, rum, vodka, whiskey, beer, … anything you like!"

"How about, just some coke?" Yugi asked while smiling awkwardly. He was aware that tonight his friends had been planning on drinking the entire house empty now that Ryou's parents were gone for the weekend. However, Yugi wasn't much of a drinker, or rather, he got drunk pretty easily.

"What, just coke, Yugi? Don't spoil the fun!" Honda replied and swallowed the entire bottle of beer, shaking the empty bottle for more.

"Yeah, this is a once in a life time event, guys! Let's enjoy it to the fullest!" Jou reclaimed and toasted the bottle of beer against Anzu's cocktail glass. What it was she was drinking, Yugi had no clue, all he knew was that it looked red, somewhat like Yami's eyes...

"Well, just a beer then." Yugi replied. Ryou smiled and looked over at his darker half. Yami responded with a beer as well, their host taking off to the kitchen to grab new beverages. He was aware that Yugi was watching him intently, like he was surprised that his other half would even drink beer. He had never considered Yami to be of a drinking time, then again he had asked the same thing. Half missing the entire conversation, he looked oddly at the icy cold bottle in his hand that Ryou handed over to everyone.

"So they had beer in ancient Egypt?" Anzu asked and took another sip through her straw.

"Of course they had," Yami responded with a smile. Everyone was looking intriguingly at the pharaoh who took a gulp from his own drink. His face turned sour however when the bitter liquid entered his mouth. "However, it tasted a lot different then this."

The gang laughed when they saw Yami's face after drinking the alcohol, obviously surprised by the taste. Yugi already knew this however. In ancient Egypt, beer was a common beverage for even children to drink, so it wasn't nearly as strong as the usual beers you would find in a grocery store today.

After half an hour of chitchatting, Shizuka had also joined the room, much to Jounochi's surprise, but apparently asked by Honda. They talked a bit more about trivial matters like movies, books, food and eventually cellphones. Ryou suddenly took out his smartphone. "I got this new app on my phone, it's real fun! It's like truth or dare, but in this case the phone chooses the questions or tasks."

"Sounds like fun!" Anzu smiled, soon after followed by Honda's idea. "Oh, maybe we can turn it into a drinking game. If you refuse to answer, you need to bottom up!"

Everyone agreed in much cheer, except for Yugi whom was burying his face between his legs, obviously not prepared for the heavy night that was about to emerge. He had to admit that he preferred the innocent sleepovers of two years ago more.

The gang played the game for more than an hour at a stretch, with questions like 'have you ever skinny dipped?' or 'what is a completely turn off for you?'. At first, the game had seemed rather innocent, after a few rounds however, and the necessary drinking, especially on Yugi's part since he refused to answer a lot of questions, the inquires turned more sexual. Yugi bottomed up again when he was asked the question 'have you ever masturbated in the shower?', too embarrassed to answer that question too. Yami looked concerned at his other half, pouring down the liquid again. If he remembered correctly, he had had about ten shots by now.

"Yami?"

The said boy looked up at Shizaku whom was holding the phone in her hands, "truth or dare?"

"Hit me with a dare," he answered nonchalantly, waving away the effort as his friends made daring noises to emphasise his guts. "If you refuse, daring is two drinks, remember?" Honda said. Yami nodded while smiling, gladly taking the risk. The challenge popped up on the screen, making Shizuka laugh enviously, turning Yami somewhat worried. Everyone looked over at her in curiosity. She showed the screen to everyone, Yami's pupils shrinking at the task displayed in front of him. He swore he could feel Yugi's heart stop beating. "Kiss the person on the left."

"What, like a peck on the cheek?" Anzu asked.

"Heck no, a kiss for real!" Jounouchi yelled, "I had to fucking lick Honda's toes last round! To hell if it's just a kiss on the cheek!"

While the others were arguing about how the dare should be completed, Yami looked over at his other half. He had slightly sunk away in his seat, partially supporting himself on his elbows. His gaze looked far from healthy as he sleepily bumped his head against Yami's shoulder. A teint of red covered his entire face, although it was probably more from the alcohol than the subject at hand. Annoyed, Yami grabbed the bottle of pure gin and poured himself two shots, swallowing them whole before his friends were finished arranging. They whimpered somewhat disappointed due to the lack of consideration.

After that, they played the stupid game for a few more rounds, leaving Yugi out of the game since he was already too drunk to participate. They all laughed at the small teen who didn't even manage to sit up straight anymore. Eventually, he just dropped his head in Yami's lap and nestled himself, much to Yami's displease. Not that he completely disliked it, but Yugi rubbing his face in what was literally Yami's crotch didn't help matters at all. To top things off, Yugi became very touchy. He would grab Yami's arms once in a while and pull him in for a very drunk and tripping hug, he wrapped his arms around the tanned boy's waist and looked at him with seducing eyes. The whole display was very distracting, and the whole gang saw how Yami was struggling to keep Yugi off of him but didn't pay it too much thought since all of them were also drunk. Hell, even Yami was drunk, so the pushing was getting less pressing and effective, eventually just allowing his other half to keep holding him. After a while, the smaller one even began kissing the crook of his neck, and Jounouchi took out his phone to film the show to use it as blackmail in the future. Yami tried to push away the phone but failed.

"Truth or dare, Yami?" Anzu laughed while she was holding Ryou's phone. Yami rolled his eyes, obviously sick of this game and all the unpleasantry it caused. "Truth," he spoke in blasphemy while pushing Yugi's face off again.

"Tell us a secret that no one else knows."

"Ooh, that should be interesting!" Ryou laughed and clapped his hands in cheer. Everyone looked over at the pharaoh in anticipation (except for Yugi who was too drunk), but surprisingly enough Yami's expression turned from irritated to gloomy. Everyone shifted uncomfortably when they felt the atmosphere in the room change, a dubious side effect from Yami's magic that he, without realizing, had triggered while thinking about his answer. He held his breath, afraid to hear his own words roll from his lips, but most especially afraid for Yugi's reaction to it, despite the fact that there was a chance he wouldn't remember a thing about it.

"I never wanted to return to the afterlife."

There, he said it. He could've thought about more simple-minded secrets like 'I hate dogs', or 'I prefer sleeping naked', but no, he had to say this revealing secret that completely ruined the mood. He didn't know why he had gone and said that, but it somehow relieved a lot of weight off his chest. Everyone was looking dumbstruck in his direction. His other half had let go of him and fell back, thereby confirming that he had comprehended the statement but too drunk to act anymore shocked.

"Well, errr," everyone looked at Anzy who scratched her nose while coming up with a reply, "I used to be in love with that singer from Tokyo Hotel." Yami's eyes widened in confusion by the poor secret Anzu admitted.

"Yeah, and I peed my pants once when I was thirteen," Jou added, and the group started to laugh.

"I keep dirty pictures of Ms. Chono on my cellphone!" Honda proclaimed, making Yami realise what they were doing. He smiled when his friends urged Honda to show them the picture he had found on the internet, while Yami sat back to enjoy the bickering of his friends. Suddenly, he felt Yugi grab his arm tighter, nuzzling his face on Yami's back. Yami draped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer.

* * *

"Aargh, I feel terrible! I'm never drinking again!"

Both boys walked down the pavement towards their house, Yami nonchalantly tugging his hands in his pockets while Yugi steadily held his face, as if that would diminish his head from spinning. Yami laughed when Yugi groaned again, slightly stumbling left.

"Am I the only one who feels this drunk?" he asked and looked at Yami.

"I'm alright," Yami responded and looked back at the bricks underneath his feet. "Everyone reacts differently to alcohol, I guess." When Yami got drunk, no one could really tell. He actually turned very silent for the remain of the evening because it made him feel sleepy. Even now, as they were strolling down the path, he struggled to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep on the streets. Thus he bared no witness of the sudden change of heart in their conversation.

"Say, Yami," Yugi asked, his voice turning somewhat serious for the first time that night. He nervously fidgeted his fingers in unease. "Was it really true, what you said back then?"

Yami's face twitched at Yugi's question, turning a frown on his tanned face . "Yeah..." he whispered with sorrow, seeming somewhat unsettled as to how his other half would react.

"Well, I guess I'm somehow relieved to hear that?"

"How so?" Surprised, Yami looked up to lock eyes with his other half, whom was smiling.

"I always felt so guilty for having not defeated you in that duel. I guess I always blamed myself for having kept you here against your will."

Yami's expression turned into shock. All this time, he had told himself Yugi probably envied him for having lost the duel, yet instead he just felt guilty for not having been able to help him. His heart sank to his feet as he was aware that he had caused Yugi a grave deal of sorrow upon his shoulders for having won that battle in his selfish act of wanting to stay. He also felt greatly stupid for having never thought of a different reason for Yugi's distress.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't know it bothered you so much," Yami admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. All of a sudden, he felt Yugi's arm drape around him and yank his closer as to walk side by side with Yugi's arm around his shoulder. Although he didn't know why, Yami reddened by that touch.

"It's okay," Yugi spoke while smiling at his friend, "I'm happy I know now. I think I'm already feeling a lot better now."

After that, Yugi let go of his other half and gently tugged his fist on Yami's arm as an act of friendship, making his darker half smile in the cold night.

* * *

After that evening, the relationship between Yugi and Yami had somehow turned even more awkward. Even since Yami's confession, Yugi had become very clingy towards him. They touched a lot more but in innocent fashion, for example Yugi would tug Yami's hand to tow him along the classroom, or he would wrap his arms around his neck during lunchtime to steal the last chunk of his bento. In general, this made Yami very happy. Everyone in the gang noticed that Yugi acted normal again towards Yami, but it also made Yami a lot more confused. Confused about his own feelings, as he was realizing for the first time the underlying cause of why he never wanted to leave this timeline in the first place. As he gazed upon Yugi whom was sitting next to him during lunch at the table, he stared intently at his cheerful face talking to Anzu. It was at that specific moment that he realized there was something wrong. He was falling in love with him.

One Friday evening, about before bedtime, while grandpa had already gone to sleep and Yugi was already in bed but wanted to finish a novel he had bought last week with Yami after school, Yami decided to take a shower to set aside his pestering thoughts for a while. That day they had met up with the gang in the shopping centre of Domino because school was closed due to a special holiday in Japan. Yugi had dragged him along some random goth shop where he liked to buy those chokers and bracelets with studs. He still liked wearing a lot of black and accessories like abullet belt etc, while Yami had chosen a more casual look after he had regained his own body. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that he didn't like Yugi wearing that stuff, Yami really liked Yugi's alternative style. At any rate, aside from the many gothic accessories and clothes the shop had, there was a small 'smexy section', as Yugi referred to it, with all kinds of sexy accessories like thongs, eatable underwear and even strap-ons. While Yami was absolutely whimpering in embarrassment, desperately wanting to leave, Yugi grabbed hold of a bunny costume (not that it had a lot of fabric) and laughed presenting it before him, resting the clothing on his chest as to give Yami an idea of how ridiculous he would look like in that costume. Yami had turned absolutely pale, and although his skin still had more colour than Yugi's, Yugi leaned in to cup his hand on Yami's forehead since he looked so sick. Yami stiffened at the touch and snapped at Yugi, demanding to leave immediately. After that, Yugi hadn't asked anything about as to why Yami had reacted that way, fortunately, because Yami had absolutely no idea what lie to tell him anyway.

As the shower started running, Yami got rid of his clothes and tossed them aside on the floor, exposing his slightly muscled body. He walked in and let the water pour on his face to wake him from the image of today that popped back inside his head, once again seeing Yugi in front of him laughing with that bunny costume he held in front of him. Yami flinched at the memory, looking up so that the water hit his face like it would flush away his thoughts. As he rinsed off the remain of the soap, he looked down, flustered to make eye contact with a painfully red erection at his lower region. Yami hitched and cursed, trying to think about something disgusting or sad to make the lust go away, but instead that same image crossed his mind over and over again. As he snatched himself picturing Yugi _inside_ the costume, he morosely looked back at the hardening, deciding to just quickly take care of it and then go to bed. It'd be better then going to bed and then realize his was still horny, especially since he shared a room with Yugi.

His hands gently tugged around the length, escaping a small moan from his lips by the touch. At first, while pumping slowly up and down, he tried thinking about women, breasts, anything, but that didn't work. It only postponed everything, and his mind kept flashing back to violet eyes. After a while, he gave into his own fantasies and thought about Yugi, imagining him naked on his bed, smiling innocently as he touched himself teasingly while still making eye contact. As Yami pictured this incredible display before him, he realized he was closer to a climax than before, and although he was getting himself off in speedy tempo, it also got his mind wondering and confused. He though even further as he continued jerking off under the shower, imagining Yugi was touching himself and was moaning out Yami's name. The innocent whimpering while doing so turned Yami on even more.

"Yugi," he moaned somewhat loudly, pumping harder while still thinking about his naked other half and the many things he wanted to do with him. His hand went faster and faster, leading him to his climax while he had an image of Yugi whining in pain as he was being entered by himself.

"Aaargh, YUGI!" he yelled loudly as he continued the pumping gesture for a few more turns, slowly dying down with his orgasm. He panted heavily while his hand was still wrapped around himself. Suddenly, he heard someone thrown open the door.

"What, WHAT?!" It was Yugi, barging in the bathroom in panic, scared to the bone why his other half had yelled his name in distress. He raced himself towards the shower curtain and dragged it away. There stood Yami, with eyes of terror, his heart sinking to his feet when he locked eyes with Yugi. His hand was still wrapped around himself, holding on tightly to a still hard erection. Yugi's wide eyes looked with stun in front of him, perplexed by what he saw and finding himself unable to react to this situation.

"Close the fucking curtain you idiot!" Yami seized the curtain and gave it a hard pull as to cover his own nudity from violet eyes. When he did so, he stumbled against the wall and covered his face with his hand, reaching out for an intangible shame covering his face. Outside, Yugi just stood there with the same shocked expression, his mouth hanging open as he still stared in front of him at a figure that he couldn't see anymore. After only a few minutes, Yami heard some rustling and the closing of a door. At that, he allowed himself to slide down the wall, sobbing slightly as he realized what this turn of events could mean for their relationship that had finally begun to recover.

After only ten minutes, Yugi was still widely awake when Yami entered the dark bedroom they shared. He dropped himself on the mattress and pressed his face down hard in his pillow. Even the sounds of his own breathing disturbed him as he wanted to make Yugi aware of his presence as little as possible.

"Goodnight," Yugi gave a shallow whisper, although the words echoed throughout the cold room. This time it was Yami's turn to not reply.

* * *

" _Just my kind of luck,"_ Yugi thought as he idly stood by watching how his other half was failing miserably while mixing the two liquids together. By the look on his face, the pharaoh had absolutely no idea what he was doing. _"From all the lab partners, he had to pick me."_

He lowered his gaze to the cotton bud that Yami had dropped on the ground, watching in agony as he reached out for it while the liquid poured of the tube on the ground. He saw his other half flinch when he realized the mess he was making.

Wait.

This was awfully familiar.

Yugi grabbed the supplies from Yami's hand and started measuring the ingredients for their research without saying a word, leaving Yami somewhat baffled. He looked over in sorrow at his other half who continued the experiment without acknowledging him, and that pained Yami. Defeated, he reached for a pen and paper to write down their results like they had last time, diligently writing an extra long report as to keep himself distracted and not look too much at Yugi. When the bell rang, they had finished and the teacher collected all the reports at the door while the pupils left. Yami sighed as he handed in their report and noticed that Yugi had already gone on ahead, leaving Yami by himself.

It was difficult to keep himself somewhat occupied, since Yami wasn't really used to being all by himself. Usually, Yugi was reminiscing about and that kept his other half busy enough. It was only around 11 in the evening, when grandpa had already gone asleep again, that Yugi came home. The smallest of the two entered, dropping his bag on the floor and immediately walking to the kitchen to grab himself a soda. Yami watched in agony from the sofa, one leg easily stretched to the other end of it, the other leaning upwards in a triangle. After a mere few seconds, Yugi returned with the can in his hands.

He plunged down on the opposite side of the furniture, almost crushing his other half's foot in the process. The aluminum of the can made a clinking sound when it was placed on the glass top of the coffee table, making Yami look up from the television. He stared intensely at the smaller one whom made himself comfortable in the couch as well, soon after Yami rolling his eyes thinking he might've as well occupied the _empty_ armchair. He sighed somewhat annoyed, returning his gaze to the shiny box, watching as an old man was sitting next to an owl while explaining about the natural habitat. Oh wait, this also felt awfully familiar.

"Are you watching that?" Yugi asked, looking in boredom at the screen before eyeing his other half.

"Yes." Yami replied without looking back, although he did feel Yugi's eyes on him.

Without Yami's awareness, Yugi rolled his eyes. "Can I?"

Yami finally met Yugi's gaze. "No, why?"

"Cause I wanna watch the retransmission from Game of Thrones."

Yami looked sheepishly over and shrugged, skimming through the many channels but not to change to the channel Yugi wanted, rather because he felt like he had complete power over the television and wanted to state the obvious. Yugi got angry, growling slightly as he looked in disgust at his partner flipping through the channels as if taunting him, that untouched look on his face like he would give a damn.

"Give me that remote," Yugi hissed, almost threatening.

"No." Yami became somewhat annoyed, frowning his eyebrows when Yugi asked that question. It didn't take long before Yugi threw himself at Yami, reaching fiercely for the remote. He practically crawled on top of Yami, his hand searching for support on Yami's face to reach for the remote that Yami held behind his head, as far as he could. The two struggled for a while, innocently fighting and fidgeting over whom held the power over the tv. Since Yugi was a little shorter, he couldn't possibly reach the remote, so instead he pushed himself off on Yami's chest, pushing out the air of his other half who dropped the remote with a loud thud, shoving away Yugi's arm from his stomach to reach for air. Yugi collapsed on top of Yami, not having been able to take the remote. After the fall, he leaned himself on his elbows that were situated around Yami's waist, to look at him in bitterness. His reaction soon changed in surprise however when he saw Yami's blush covering his bronze faces, their lips but inches away from each other. Now that he paid attention to it, he could feel the increasing heartbeat of the man below him probing against his own chest. The two locked eyes, a lingering discomfort filling the room as both boys stared at each other with flustered faces.

Unaware of what he was doing, Yugi hovered his lips above Yami's, raising his already galloping heartbeat. Yami slightly opened his mouth, not really knowing if he should close his eyes or not. When Yugi did so, Yami closed his eyes along and hitched when he felt his partner's lips touching his. They shared a silent, careful kiss, as if afraid that if it was any harder, they would shatter this moment. Their lips brushed together without telling whom had started it in the first place. Yami felt his own mouth open slightly to give access to a subconscious lust that he wished to be fulfilled. When Yugi became aware of this, he slowly let his tongue slit into the other's mouth, exploring it and getting used to the wet sensations that thrived along. Yami moaned silently, returning the kiss with his own tongue so that they clashed together in a dance, stroking each other gently, recognizing each other's flavour. After a few minutes, Yugi retreated although Yami didn't dare to open his eyes. He closed them tightly like he was scared of what was to follow, until he felt Yugi rub his body against his, their private parts brushing ever so slightly and...

Yugi grabbed the remote controller.

Bewildered, Yami shut his eyes open to see that his other half was again sitting at the other side of the couch, nonchalantly running through the different channels, as if nothing had happened. Aggravated, Yami stared at him a while longer to gain some sort of reaction, at least an acknowledgment of his presence, but none came, especially when Yugi found the channel he wanted. In an aggressive move, Yami shot up from the couch, standing in front of the tv. When Yugi finally looked at him, their eyes met in a lingering suspense that was indescribably uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Yami just left without saying nothing, his withdrawn behaviour taking him to the bedroom upstairs to leave Yugi in the living-room. He sighed, happy that it was over.

This time, none of them said goodnight when they went to sleep.

* * *

Yami looked over at his other half. He had slightly sunk away in his seat, partially supporting himself on his elbows. His gaze looked far from healthy as he sleepily bumped his head against Jou's shoulder. He was drowsily wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's waist, and although Jou pushed them away, Yami felt a boiling jealousy aching in his heart. Yes, also this felt oddly familiar, though this time Yugi wasn't clingy toward Yami whilst being drunk, he was actually being clingy toward everyone.

It was probably around midnight and the gang was already as drunk as can be, Yugi in particular. Even Yami slouched away in his seat as he felt the alcohol sinking in, his view became groggy and his eyes sleepy, like he could fall asleep any moment. Once in a while, Ryou poked him to keep him awake, for the drinking night was far from over. Although they were only 18 and drinking was prohibited in Japan below 20, it wasn't really difficult to fix alcohol in some pubs, you just had to know the right ones. Something that also happened too often in Japan was bringing along your own bottle to a club or café, those were just some tricks that Yami had gotten to learn the past year as they had grown older. It slightly bothered him though that it needed to happen so often, especially since he knew how inconvenient Yugi reacted toward spirits.

As Yami closed his eyes again, this time rather because he got angry of the view of Yugi clinging onto Jou, Ryou poked him again. "Dont fall asleep!" he yelled, because the music was ridiculously loud in the club. They were sitting around a table in a lousy dance club, although they weren't really able to dance anymore in their current state of events. Yami shrugged, gazing over at his little light again, another stab of jealousy aching his heart.

"I thought things had gotten better?!" Although Ryou was screaming in Yami's ear, none of the others heard their conversation because of the noise, thus allowing them to have a somewhat private talk.

"It was but... something happened." Yami yelled back in Ryou's ear. Ryou raised an eyebrow at that, "what do you mean?"

"I can't really tell," he admitted, resting his eyes on his lap. He couldn't tell Ryou, that would just be too awkward.

"Ah, I see!" He laughed and drank another sip from his margherita, because the only cocktails Ryou liked were sweet, "Lovers' quarrel!"

Yami snapped open his eyes to look at his friend.

"Don't be embarrassed!" he continued, trying to point a finger at Yami but failed, pointing in three different directions, "Me and Bakura have that all the time. The great thing is you have this great make-up sex after the fights, totally worth it!"

Yami dropped his mouth to the ground, staring in shock at his friend, laughing and smiling as he slightly moved his hips to the music. BAKURA?! HE STILL HAD CONTACT WITH THAT THIEF?!

"Jeez Yug', I'm straight, get a hold of yourself!" Jounouchi yelled.

Whilst Yami and Ryou had emerged in a conversation, they both looked sideways as they saw Jou struggling to push Yugi's kissing inquiries off, already too drunk to really care. Yugi grabbed him tighter, nuzzling his face in Jounouchi's neck and kissing the bare skin. Anzu struck red by the view while Honda got stuck in laughter. At that moment, Yami could feel his own heart break.

"Imma take a leak," Jounouchi stated proudly, getting up from his seat, trying to walk to the toilet in a straight line, as he claimed his sexuality to be. At that, Yugi toppled over on the couch and crawled to the empty spot to find the first next victim to harass in his drunk state that he found, whom was Yami. At first, Yugi grabbed Yami's leg, his hand reached for his inner thigh, making Yami flinch. After getting back into sitting position, he firmly wrapped himself around Yami's arm, pushing it against his chest and even between his legs, hugging it like a body pillow. Anzu looked at Yami's face whom was just staring right in front of him in austere, unable to utter a single word at what was happening. Although he was still somewhat angry for all the flirting Yugi had been doing that evening, the alcohol had reached the point of 'I don't care anymore', and he felt that if he wouldn't restrain himself right now, he would jump the boy who hugged him so tightly. But when Yugi also started kissing Yami's neck, Yami panicked. He had hoped that after Jou had returned, that maybe Yugi would latch on back to his first victim. But even with Jou being back, he was still firmly wrapped around Yami. He tried pushing his other half's kissing lips away but failed, his hand too sloppy and tired to do the job. By now, Honda had taken out his phone to film the entire scene while everyone laughed except for Anzu. Yami's face couldn't turn any redder. He could swear that he saw Ryou giving him the thumbs up.

Out of the blue, Yugi reached for Yami's face and turned his eyes to face him, immediately followed after a forceful kiss on his lips with the necessary intrusion of his tongue. Yami shot his eyes wide open, at least not drunk enough to be aware that their friends were watching, laughing even more hysterically as Honda filmed everything. Jounouchi, who had been annoyed by Yugi's clinging first, didn't even feel a grin of guilt as he laughed along. But still, Yami wasn't able to push Yugi away. He stiffly composed his body, like it was frozen, staring at everyone in horror. This couldn't be happening.

He busted himself participating in the kiss and closed his eyes, a slight moan giving excess to a French kiss, where they were soon fighting over dominance with their tongues. Yami could feel how he poured his emotions of jealousy and anger in the kiss, like he wanted to punish Yugi for his behaviour. Their kiss was an everlasting battle of intertwining tongues, locking tightly as only they were aware of the moaning vibrations that stimulated the pleasure. They sometimes plunged their teeth in each other's tongues and lips, turning the kiss into something aggressive and cocky. Yugi roughly retreated, having to breath once in while, his drunk eyes met with alluring ones. His innocent face boiled Yami's blood with hunger that he couldn't hold back anymore.

In a swift move, while he was aware everyone was staring in shock at them, Yami stood up and grabbed Yugi's jacket to pull him along. He heard his friends yell something but didn't turn, dragging Yugi along with him as he stumbled his way through the crowd, both of them severely drunk, and yet both of them so, so ready to do it.

*...*

In a dramatic way, Yami slammed open the door to their bedroom and with it pushed Yugi against the wall. His mouth harassed his other half and penetrated it roughly with his own tongue, hungry for his light's taste. Yugi happily obliged and spread his mouth as wide as he could to let Yami enter him deeply, their tongues ravishing and fighting in an aggressive kiss.

Slumping, Yugi tried taking of his jacket while Yami pulled his own sweater over his head and tossed it aside. As soon as the garments were taken off, they were thrown aside and they both picked up the kissing again in desperate movements, Yugi swinging his arms around Yami's neck and Yami wrapping his own around Yugi's waist. The eldest pushed Yugi further in the wall to press his body against his, feeling each other's obvious erections brushing against one another. Frustrated, Yugi tried pushing Yami off to get over to the bed that was waiting seductively for them to use it. Yami followed when he realized what Yugi was implying, but then practically jumped Yugi so that he was on top while Yugi lied on the bed, still forcing his mouth on the smaller one who whimpered in the almost painful kisses. He moaned loudly when Yami bucked his hips against his own and felt a frustrating need growing inside of him. The only problem was that he was also slightly dozing of now that he was lying in bed and he was extremely tired from all the drinking. He felt his own awareness fade away when Yami bit down his neck and left behind an enormous bruise. Yugi innerly cursed when he realized they didn't have time to slack off.

He screamed when Yami plunged his teeth in the flesh around his collarbone. "Shit, fuck me already!" He yelled while tearing off Yami's shirt. Yami in the meantime was trying to unbuckle Yugi's belt but failed several times. He couldn't see straight and felt his movements slow down. He heard Yugi's desperate words with deaf ears as his eyes closed and he dropped himself on Yugi who was panting heavily but struggled keeping awake himself. Soon after, they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was only after a full ten hours of sleep that violet eyes finally opened to make contact with the brightly shining rays of sun keeping him from his sleep. At first he had his eyes barely open to get accustomed to the light, after a while he raised his head to see where the source of disturbance was coming from. When he laid eyes on the intervening ray of sunshine that broke its way through the small crack where the curtains came together, he dropped his head back on his pillow and rested his eyes after the effort. He stayed like this a few more minutes.

He flashed forward with now vividly open eyes when he finally realized yesterday's events. Hastily, he looked around the room only to state that Yami wasn't there. Then, he looked down as his pants, finding himself in an odd situation. His trousers were opened and pulled down to his knees, and he was wearing only one sock that still dangled around his right foot. Yugi winced in question, trying to remember how he had ended up in this awkward position. In front of his eyes, he saw a now very detailed description of how Yami had struggled to take of his pants, and the boy blushed remembering everything. That also reminded him he had a hangover.

"Good morning," his grandfather hummed cheerfully while chopping vegetables. "Or should I say, midday."

In a dreary fashion, Yugi took a seat around the table after having poured himself a glass of water. He had wanted to drink milk but the idea of the taste almost made him vomit. He'd doubt he'd eat anything other than dry bread today.

"You were back quite early yesterday. Party wasn't fun?"

Yugi looked up from the table on which he was sleeping to eye his grandpa. His face turned sour at the mere thought that his grandpa had heard them stumble inside last night. He sure hoped his grandfather hadn't heard anything embarrassing.

"I was just tired," he answered and sipped from his glass of water. The cold drink refreshed his heated mind for a while before it turned into a steeped mess of headaches.

"And drunk," his grandpa mumbled while adding spices to the vegetables. Yugi didn't hear the comment.

"Have you seen Yami this morning?" Yugi asked. Without any intention, he noticed how his voice pitched when speaking Yami's name.

"He left at around 9, I think. Said he'd be at Ryou's house, forgot to ask why."

"Oh," was Yugi's only response as he fidgeted his thumbs around his glass. At Ryou's? Why? He did notice that lately they had been talking a lot, even chatting and all, but Yugi had thought nothing of it. Had he been ignorant?

"I'll be taking a shower," Yugi said and hopped from his seat to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, about that," his grandfather began, and Yugi turned around in anticipation. "I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not?"

His grandfather shrugged and continued the cooking without looking back. Yugi frowned but went to the bathroom anyway. When he opened the door, their was a sharp and nasty smell of puke and alcohol filling his nostrils to a point that it was choking him. He looked around and saw the toilet, and everything around it, was plastered in a thick mess of red and brown. Yugi closed the door, almost having added more vomit to the already tainted room. He'd take a shower later.

* * *

Yugi rolled over for the umpteenth time that night, unable to reassure his thoughts of the possibility that he had, inevitably, screwed up big time with Yami. As much as he hated it, his thoughts would always revert to yesterday's events, wondering what would've happened if they hadn't fallen asleep. Would they have continued? Would they actually have waisted their purity and first time together on a drunken and foolish night such as yesterday? The idea vexed him to an extend he couldn't phantom, so he decided to roll over once more in his bed, his eyes lingering over the empty and unmade bed across the room. That in itself was a lousy thing for Yami to do. Usually, Yugi's part of the room was a big mess of scattered toys and clothes, while Yami's was as clean as a whistle. This time it was the other way around. Parts of Yami's clothes were still lazily thrown around his bed while Yugi's was, for once, tidied, due to the fact that he had to keep himself distracted all day as to not think of Yami too often.

Although his eyes were still wide open in anticipation, he still fluttered when he heard the bell of the game shop below ring. He reacted eagerly but with a slight tendency of fright as well, not really knowing what to expect would happen tonight. He held his breath to listen to the familiar sounds of Yami entering the house. He walked through the back of the shop, ran up the stairs, undid his shoes, and then rumbled around in the kitchen for a while, usually looking for something to drink that he could bring to the bedroom since he didn't like sleeping without any water available right next to him. Yugi relaxed into the well-known sounds he recognized and for a moment drifted his eyes, finally feeling a slight fatigue now that he was aware his other half was home and well. He shook the exhaustion away however, determined to talk to Yami tonight.

After a few more minutes, Yami carefully opened the door of their bedroom, making as little noise as possible as to not wake his light. He tiptoed his way to his own bed, stumbled over a pair of shoes and grumbled, remembering why he hated having a messy room. After the cursing, he finally dove into bed and covered himself in the duvet, happy to be home at last without having woken up anybody.

"Hye."

His crimson eyes flustered open in disbelief however when he heard Yugi's innocent greeting, spoken so lightly that he had barely caught it. He recoiled, not knowing how to respond, and found his tongue too thick to pronounce anything comprehensible. In the painfully silent seconds that followed, Yugi sighed through his nose and kept his eyes half-closed in disappointment. "Where were you?"

"At Ryou's." Yami responded sheepishly. Yugi took the answer for defensive while Yami was actually too stressed to remain calm.

"Why?"

Yami could hear the turmoil in his question as Yugi asked him in sincerity why Yami had decided to avoid Yugi all day by replacing him with Ryou. He felt like he wasn't good enough, or that maybe Yami was embarrassed about what could have happened, like it had never been his intention in the first place. Then again, when he had caught Yami in the shower last week, it quickly contradicted his hypothesis.

"Just wanted to talk to someone."

And that was true. Yami did want to talk to someone, and he couldn't really talk to Yugi since he was the subject of his inquiries. It was difficult enough as it was to talk about his feelings toward Yugi in the first place, let alone tell Yugi about it. He had, after having heard about Ryou's 'secret' relationship with Bakura, somewhat felt like he could trust Ryou more about these matters than all their other friends. Ryou had been a bit surprised to find Yami at his door this early on a Sunday morning, especially after a night out. Bakura hadn't really liked the intrusion either, but that was the least of Yami's worries. It wasn't like he approved of the two white-haired's relationship, to put it bluntly he held an aching grudge towards the fellow Egyptian, wondering how he too had managed to also gain his own body after the Ceremonial Duel, but those questions could wait. Instead, he had spent the whole day talking to Ryou about what had happened, sometimes escaping a few tears and growls of frustration, but it had helped. He would be able to hold up his facade toward Yugi for another week, at least, that's what he thought before Yugi now spoke to him.

"You could've talked to me," Yugi said harshly. He was still lying in his bed, his heard turned to the wall he slept next to, while Yami leaned on his arms and looked over his other half, a look of defeat on his face. "In fact, I think we still should."

At that, Yugi took a sitting position and crossed his legs somewhat childishly to turn to Yami. When Yami took hold of his face, guilt ran through his spine when he observed Yugi's hurting eyes, signs of emotional exhaustion visible on his face.

"I'm sorry," Yami spat in shame, seeing the damage he had inflicted upon his hikari. He looked away as to not look at it any longer. Yugi then said something he hadn't seen coming for miles.

"I don't regret it."

At that confession, Yami raised his head to have a better look at the expression Yugi made while having admitted those words. He couldn't believe his own ears, did Yugi really mean that? And what exactly did it mean?

"So, you're not mad?" Yami asked in disbelief, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Why should I?" A genuine smile crossed Yugi's face when he saw the relief in Yami's eyes from having said what he had. He wasn't really sure what it meant though for them, but the awkwardness of the situation itself brought up enough stress to laugh about it.

His violet eyes steadily followed the pace of the pharaoh that walked towards his other half's bed. Yami sat at the edge of it, still keeping his distance from Yugi, but with shining eyes speaking with serenity for what was occurring at the moment. At that point, Yugi realized something. He didn't have to worry about Yami having been at Ryou's house the entire day. Yami's eyes said enough so.

"I was so scared you'd be mad. I thought you'd never want to see me again." Yami dropped his gaze to look at the carpeted floor below him and rested his arms on his lap. The image of Yugi yelling at him and excluding him from his life still lingered in his thoughts, despite Yugi's several statements that he wouldn't. He felt Yugi shift in the bed and allowed him to touch his hands. His other half grabbed one of them and wrapped his hands around it, holding it tightly and heaving it below his lips, making Yami bristle at the warmth of his breathing touching his hand. "I'd never do that," Yugi continued, "I was just sad that you had left without leaving a note or something. You could've at least responded my texts."

"Sorry," Yami chuckled when he saw Yugi pouting his lips to make the situation somewhat more light. His smile turned into a frown though after a while, realizing the gravity of the situation, and decided to tackle the topic head on. "To be honest, I didn't really know what to do. I thought everything was going fine between us, but then I had to screw up again," and he remembered the awkward moment when Yugi caught him in the shower. "And when you were flirting with Jou, well, I thought I wasn't good enough."

"Weeelllll," Yugi whistled while averting his eyes, "I was sorta trying to make you jealous. You know, to see how you'd react." Yugi tapped both his index fingers nervously together.

"You WHAT?"

Out of shock, Yami had dropped his jaw to gape at his so-called innocent little light that was skilfully avoiding eye-contact due to embarrassment. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry!" Yugi yelled back, his voice sounding somewhat lost. "I know it was stupid alright, I just didn't know what to do to get your attention!"

Yami titled his head in question, so that Yugi continued. "You were so embarrassed about what had happened in the bathroom that you barely spoke to me! I had to do _something_ to gain your attention!"

Yami's brow furrowed. That was matter-of-factly true. Although Yugi had acted rather cool about the entire situation, Yami had tried talking as little as possible to Yugi, avoiding eye-contact and conversation. Thinking back about it, Yami was so caught up in his memories that he didn't feel Yugi lean closer towards him. When he finally noticed, he looked up to find Yugi's face but inches away from his, their lips dangerously close, and it almost frightened him. But when Yugi did close the gap between their mouths, Yami found himself succumbing easily to the stress he had experienced over the few weeks, allowing himself to close his eyes and let Yugi take control in a – finally – solid kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to get closer to him when he felt Yami's body relax, and took the opportunity to share at last a decent kiss that he had so desired with his other half. Yami obediently opened his mouth as soon as those soft lips touched his and immediately after felt a wetness and warmth penetrating his mouth and exploring every part of him so diligently that he moaned in the kiss. Yugi's tongue swirled left and right, dancing circles around Yami's shy tongue, inviting him to participate in the kiss that, slowly but surely, was heating up. Yugi loved every taste of it, caressing Yami's tongue with every lick, gently sliding over his lips as well, tugging his teeth in his underlip followed by a deep groan from his other half. The sound made Yugi shiver all the way through his spine, but as much as he tried Yami wouldn't follow his tongue that invited him to explore his mouth this time. Keeping pressure on the kiss, Yugi titled his head slightly, diving back in with his tongue, while his hands lowered to Yami's waist. He carefully lifted a part of his T-shirt to gently caress his skin around his stomach, finally earning a reaction of desire and feeling how Yami turned the table and grasped control of the situation by plunging his tongue in Yugi's mouth. Yugi noticed how the kissing now became more passionate, almost daunting, and Yami wrapped his arms steadily around Yugi's fine waist to pull him deadly close and continue his exploring for a few more minutes in an extremely wet and sloppy kiss. After several minutes of passionate kissing, Yami withdrew himself to look his hikari in the eyes (and to breathe), resting his forehead on Yugi's.

"That was great," Yami whispered, completely out of breath and making Yugi laugh. He chuckled along at the clumsiness of the situation. He was somewhat confused when Yugi came closer but instead, moved his lips next to Yami's ear, his lips still wet and emanating heat from their kiss. "Then don't stop."

Yugi grinned when he saw the perplexed face in front of him, tugged Yami's shirt and clashed their lips back together in another wild kiss. Yami's eyes almost rolled back in pleasure and he took the opportunity to push Yugi back on his bed to crawl on top of him and continue their kissing. He explored every part of Yugi's face, placed rough and bruising kissing on his jaw, chin, neck, collarbone, shoulder, anywhere the skin was visible, in the end deciding that he wanted to taste more of him and pulling Yugi's shirt over his head to toss it aside. Yugi panted hastily at the chaste kisses Yami planted all over his chest, licking his naked skin and sucking on his nipples, slightly biting him. In desperation, Yugi coaxed Yami's head down and urged him to explore lower while impatiently tugging down his boxers, not even the slightest bit ashamed to reveal his completely naked body to Yami. Yami halted, hovering his eyes over the now naked boy beneath him, taking all of it in, lusting over it all. Yugi couldn't take those fiery eyes anymore and pleaded for him to continue by grabbing his hand and without any hesitation, firmly placing it around his erection. At the touch, Yugi groaned loudly making Yami moan as well. Yugi's movements were almost distraught, as if he wouldn't survive any longer without Yami committing to his needs.

"Wait," Yami whispered softly in Yugi's ear. His hand was still tight around Yugi's length but had stopped the pumping gestures, making Yugi growl in frustration.

"What? Why? Do you know how long I've waited for this?!" He snapped back, almost angry, but Yami just smiled it away.

"I want to try something out," he smiled and planted an innocent kiss on Yugi's cheek before retreating. Yugi didn't question his idea or anything, but he did find it odd that Yami had giving this apparently so much thought.

Yami rustled around in the bed but first undressed himself as Yugi plastered his eyes on his beautiful olive skin, watching the slightly muscled chest working his way out of his shirt. After that, Yami noticed those lurking violet eyes and removed his pants very slowly to tease Yugi. He could swear he saw him drooling.

When he was completely naked, he laid himself next to Yugi but in a reversed direction, his head towards Yugi's feet. Yugi frowned somewhat awkwardly when he was faced with Yami's half-hard manhood, not really knowing what to do next, until he suddenly felt a hot and wet cavern wrap around his still hard erection. He tugged back his head at the sensation of Yami's mouth sucking his dick, taking in all of him and playfully swirling his tongue around the tip. It took a moment for Yugi to realize he had to do something too, but managed to push aside his surrender to take in Yami too, licking along the length of his other half that suddenly sprung to life and became hard soon enough, followed by a groan from Yami's part that sent vibrations throughout Yugi's erection as well. This caused him to moan too, giving Yami the same experience of trembling when he sucked on him. They both moaned loudly in the pleasure of sucking each other off, trying to push their cocks in deeper because it felt so delicious. After a few minutes, Yugi thought he would lose it and rolled himself on top of Yami, still sucking hard on the tanned cock while he fucked Yami's mouth with his own, deep-throathing him without realizing it. He growled in pleasure at how deep Yami took him, biting down on the erection before him. Yami snarled when he find he was having a hard time breathing when Yugi pushed himself in so deeply, trying to focus on his own pleasure, but failed to hold back a gag once in a while when Yugi was practically riding him. When Yugi's groaning increased, Yami pierced his nails in Yugi's butt that he was holding and moaned along in a rhythmical sound as Yugi came hard in his mouth, soon followed by Yami's own climax. Yugi dropped himself aside, panting heavily from the amazing experience and planted a last chaste kiss on Yami's tired length.

"That," he panted hastily, trying to collect his words, "was fucking great," he laughed, probably from the built-up tension that had just exited his body. Yami smiled gently, wiping away some of the cum that dripped out of his mouth. "It's just the beginning."

Very slowly, Yami crawled back on top of his other half, making their naked bodies stroke each other. Yugi shuddered and pulled Yami into a messy kiss again, tasting each other's seed along with it but not really minding. The kiss was so extravagant that it made Yugi's cock twitch, especially when he felt Yami's already hard erection throb next to his. He buckled his hips to make a friction between the two cocks, both moaning in pleasure.

"So err, who's gonna bottom?"

That question had been asked so bluntly is left Yugi baffled. He opened his eyes to see Yami's red face, dead serious, hovering above his. Yugi grumbled in complaint. "Fine," he answered, a little irritated but still ready to go at it, as long as they would fuck, "go ahead." Yugi spread his legs without hesitation and presented Yami with what he was about to have.

Yami twitched, but chuckled nonchalantly, teasing Yugi. "You know," he continued and placed himself between Yugi's legs, his erection gently nudging the entrance of his other half, "we can do both if you're not worn out after it."

At that, Yugi glared tauntingly at the man above him, sending him a message of resoluteness about that idea. Yami smiled back and tugged two fingers inside Yugi's mouth, but had to force him to open his mouth. When Yugi did so, he sucked Yami's fingers playfully, wetting them in preparation without losing eye-contact with his other half. Yami stared intensively at the erotic sight, creasing his eyebrows while losing himself in unholy thoughts that he was about to make come true. The mere gesture of Yugi so suggestively making love with his mouth to Yami's fingers was enough to turn him on edge. Yami groaned deeply and removed his fingers from his mouth to, without any warning, penetrate them roughly in Yugi's entrance. The smaller winced underneath, raising his hips as he rolled his head back all the way in pleasure. At this, Yami was surprised, thinking that he would've maybe hurt his other half, but Yugi seemed to enjoy every part of this moment.

"I'd almost think you're used to this," Yami whispered excitingly, his eyes watching over the pleasure that he was making Yugi feel.

Yugi smiled by Yami's words, making his body relax at the sensations and return to his previous position before luring his eyes over crimson ones. "Maybe I am," he teased back, seeing as he had now created a curiosity within Yami that he would have to explain one day, but now now, Yugi thought as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him close to return the friction of their two naked bodies. Meanwhile, Yami pushed in his fingers deeper, and Yugi had a hard time not to cry out in pleasure. Yes, one day he'd tell him about the many times he had fantasized about doing this with Yami, and how he had even bought a dildo to prepare himself for if the day would ever come. But not right now, it was just too much fun to keep it a secret.

"Aah, fuck, Yami!" Yugi managed to say when he felt Yami's fingers scissor him. His body started shaking. He was completely ready to do it, every fiber in his body ached to have Yami inside of him. He moaned so loudly as Yami pumped his fingers inside in a fast pace. He grabbed on tight on Yami's hair when he felt the fingers exiting him and something else, something bigger, probing at his entrance.

"Look at me," Yugi spoke and grabbed a hold of Yami's head to force him into looking at him. He drowned into beautiful crimson eyes of pleasure when he felt the tip of Yami's cock being pushed inside of him, persistent to keep eye-contact while he pushed himself deeper, although he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He felt Yami shudder in a gorgeous moan of pleasure when he entered the boy underneath him, promptly filling him up entirely. When Yami was completely inside, Yugi allowed himself to lay back his head and close his eyes to get used to this feeling he was experiencing.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked concerned and combed his hand though Yugi's hair, at which the boy chuckled. Even now, when they were making passionate love, Yami still took the liberty of making sure his other half was okay.

"I'm fine," he smiled, wrapping once again his arms around Yami's neck. "You can move."

Yami forgot about all doubts when he heard those words, soon after beginning a gentle pace to move inside his light. Yugi made beautiful sounds of pleasure, still somewhat silent, while he felt himself being filled over and over again. Both boys moaned deeply in pleasure of a rather calm rhythm that soothed them. It felt so loving and caring that it almost made the sex pure. Almost.

"Can you go faster?" Yugi asked without much thinking. Yami immediately quickened his pace and pushed himself faster inside of Yugi, making both of them groan louder as well. He felt sensational, almost delirious at the feeling of being so close to his hikari, finally sharing something so intimate that it now forever belonged to them. He loved fucking Yugi, he never wanted to stop it, he just felt so tight and good, fitted like a glove.

"Yugi, you feel so great."

"Don't stop."

After a while, Yami's pumping became harder, it somewhat hurt Yugi but also made him feel dazzled. A loud yell of pleasure escaped his lips when Yami finally found that sweet spot that he so long hoped to find. Every time Yami slammed back in, Yugi would yell in pleasure, a tear rolling down along with it. He couldn't control himself anymore when he heard his partner lost in the ultimate form of delight and thrusted at an incredible speed inside, slamming his cock in and out to make Yugi come again. But Yami felt that he was coming first while doing so. He moaned loudly while yelling Yugi's name, coming inside of him and filling him up with everything that he got, still pumping inside after his climax so that after, Yugi came too in a high pitch when Yami hit that sweet spot for one final time. He moaned so loudly that he covered his own mouth with his hands to diminish any noise pollution. When the thrusting came to a halt, Yami dropped himself on top of Yugi, both breathing heavily and trying to come back to their senses.

"That was amazing," Yugi laughed and held Yami closer, not wanting to miss a moment of their intimacy as they worked off the aftereffects of their climaxes. He was beyond out of breath but felt ecstatic and soon realized he was still hard, ready to go another round. And it seemed Yami was too.

After but a few seconds, Yami crawled on his arms to look back at his lover as different emotions poured out of his eyes. He loved this boy underneath him with all his heart, and their lovemaking was one of the most divine things he had ever experienced in his life. He too was surprised that he was not yet completely satisfied and wanted to return the favour of bottoming, even if Yugi was already wrecked from the first stage. Greedily, he places his legs over Yugi's as to sit on top him while he grabbed his other half's cock that was still rock-hard, positioning it in front of his entrance. Yami moaned loudly as he lowered himself to push Yugi's erection inside of him. Even if he hadn't prepared himself, he lost himself in complete pleasure while riding Yugi like a horse, flinging back his head to expose his perfectly tanned chest. Yugi watched hungrily while Yami sat on top of him, sweat rolling down his neck from the exercise and intensity of their lovemaking. It felt delicious and he wanted to fuck Yami harder, but decided to let Yami have full control as he seemed to be enjoying himself so much.

"Fuck, Yugi. That's so fucking good."

Yugi moaned loudly in agreement as Yami slammed down his body harder and quicker than before. He tried to participate in the aggressive thrusting by holding Yami by his hips and making him go faster. It seemed to work because Yami flinched at the touch and his eyes sprung open, full of life and delight. He felt he was coming and couldn't hold back any longer. When he did so, his seamen spurted all over Yugi's chest and painted it with a thick white cream as he moaned urgently for his climax to reach. The warm feeling of Yugi filling him up inside made his climax even more intense as he heard Yugi cry along in pleasure. He fucked him fast and loud and the slamming of their bodies began dying away in a more steady and careful manner. Yami raised himself to slid out Yugi's hardening, breathing heavily while his eyes lurked over Yugi's satisfied ones.

"Why didn't we do this before?"

"I don't know?" Yugi smiled and caressed Yami's cheeks with both his hands. He looked lovingly at his other half above him. "But we'll have plenty of time to do it again, right?"

Both boys flinched when they heard a loud slamming on the wall opposite of their room.

"KEEP IT QUIET YOU TWO! SOME PEOPLE HAVE TO WORK TOMORROW!"

Awkwardly, the duo looked at each other while sharing bewildered expressions, both turning red as they realized that muffled voice behind the wall was grandpa's. After a while, Yugi started chuckling and Yami too, and then soon they behind laughing and snickering hysterically.

* * *

My first one-shot, but it turned out pretty long. I'm used to writing long stories so this was trickier than expected.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
